


Fireworks

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael watch fireworks together on Gavin’s first July 4th in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Michael and Gavin stared into the clear, starry sky, holding hands and waiting for the loud bursts of color that would inevitably be starting soon.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never watched fireworks before, Gav. That’s not normal.” Michael said, smiling.

“Hopefully it’s as top as you say it’s going to be.” Gavin squeezed Michael’s hand tighter and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Do they really not have fireworks in England?”

“No, they do. I just never watched them. I’ve seen pictures of them, but-” Gavin was interrupted by the first loud bang. He jumped a little in surprise, and Michael laughed.

“You idiot.”

“Shut up, Micool. That scared me.” Gavin had a way of sounding genuinely hurt whenever Michael made fun of him, even though he knew better than to take it to heart.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Michael kissed his nose. “But next time, just watch. It’s a lot better if you can actually see the fireworks.”

Despite the impressive display of fiery colors flooding the starry sky, Michael spent most of the night watching Gavin. The Brit’s eyes widened and his face filled with a look of awe every time another firework would launch into the air and explode. Michael had never seen anything as beautiful as the expression on Gavin’s face that night.

By about 3:00 a.m., the fireworks had finally stopped, much to Gavin’s disappointment. The two stepped back inside, and Michael started towards the bedroom.

“Where are you going, Micool?”

“I’m going to Narnia, Gav.” Gavin gave him a confused look. “It’s three in the morning; where the fuck do you think I’m going?”

“Oh.” Gavin flopped down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while, until Michael finally walked back into the room and sighed.

“Are you just gonna sit there and pout all night or are you coming to bed?”

Gavin looked over the back of the couch, and the two exchanged a loving, yet slightly mischievous smile before Gavin got up and followed Michael back to the bedroom.


End file.
